


The Lavender Unicorn

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: I fic'd on Tumblr (Original writings on Tumblr) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley is cool too, Dean is just a random person, F/M, Ficlet, Megstiel is endgame, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Super Observant Dean, bar setting, mentions of Gabe, pinning Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:32:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Castiel learns that he might be in love thanks to a random bartender while he wallows in the possibility of losing Meg.





	The Lavender Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> My first real crack at Megstiel... please be gentle LOL

 

 

“Do you love her?” The green eyed bartender ask as he pours another shot of whiskey in the mans glass.

Blue eyes look up, eyebrows knitted together as his head tilts studying the bartender. “Excuse me?” he asks.

The bartender smirks. “Buddy, there’s only two reasons a business man comes into my bar. Either he’s meeting someone for an affair; or he’s having love problems.”

“What would you assume that the later would involve a female?” The man in the trench coast asks before he upturns the glass into his mouth, sets the glass down and loosens his blue tie.

The bartender laughs and wipes at the bar. “Dude, I’m observant. You keep looking at the screen of your phone. From what I can tell, the nurse is either a family member or a lover. And you started with four top shelf whiskey shots.”

The man in the tie wakes his screen up at the mention of the picture. A sad smile graces his face as the heart shaped woman smiles widely at him.

“I’ve never been in love before...” he admits softly.

“Well,” the bartender pauses waiting for the man to supply his name.

“Castiel.”

The bartender gives an amused look as his eyebrow hits his hair line. “Well, _Cas_ , when you look at her, does it feel like you would move the Earth to be with her?” Castiel nods. “When she leaves, does it feel like your soul is being ripped from inside of you, leaving you empty and hallow? Like a shell of a man?” Castiel nods again. “When you close your eyes to sleep, is she the last thing on your mind when you fall asleep and the first thing you think of when you awake.”

“Well, because she sends me text messages when she’s at work. Usually cat videos or a joke about bees.” Castiel adds.

The bartender chuckles. “How long have you known her?”

“Just under two years.”

“How did you meet?”

Castiel’s face colors a faint pink. “She was my nurse after my accident.”

The bartender laughs and winks. “Cas, you Casanova.”

“She actually pursued me. Ran out of the hospital to write her number on my discharge paperwork. My brother Gabe gave her mine.” Castiel smiles wider. “She called me that morning before she went to bed. Said she wanted to know if I was okay and took my medications.”

“And you’ve been smitten with her since?”

Castiel nods but his smile drops. “I may have missed my chance.”

“Why’s that?” the bartender asks pouring another shot.

“She’s on a date with some guy named Crowley.”

The bartender snorts. “If you’re talking about Fergus MacLeod, I don’t think that’s gonna last long.”

Castiel gives the man another confused look. The bartender pushes Castiel’s face so that he looks over his left shoulder to a short man with dark hair on his head and face, dressed in all black talking to a brunette dressed in a red flowing top, black skirt and combat boots. 

“Meg?” her name leaves Castiel’s mouth like a breath and if the bartender was a swooning type of man, he would have done just that with how obviously in love the man was. 

“What’s her poison?”

Castiel looks at him like a deer in headlights. “Uh... vodka?”

The bartender nods. “Sweet and fruity? Or more upscale?”

“She’s secretly into girly stuff. Like she has this front where she’s all tough on the outside but she loves unicorns and happy endings in movies.”

The Bartender smiles again, there’s the in love look in the blue eyes again.

“I got just the thing,” the bartender says.

******

Meg is doing her best not to yawn as Crowley talks. He’s a nice enough guy but he’s more interested in his future political campaings then being involved on this date. 

“Pardon me,” a voice said from Meg’s right. She looks up to see a man dress in jeans, a black tee shirt, red flannel rolled up to his elbows.

“Dean,” Crowley greats with a nod as the man places another Hurricane with umbrella in front of him.

“Crowley,” Dean nods while still looking at Meg. He places a drink in front of her. It’s a opalescent lavender color swirled with a light blue, topped off with a purple iris.

“What’s this?” Meg asks, having never seen the drink before.

“A Lavender Unicorn. Complements of the man in the trench coat.”

“Is that a bit high class for this joint?” Crowley asks, clearly not amused.

Meg is already out of her seat heading to towards the bar, where the familiar head of unruly hair is found.

“I keep the good stuff hidden for the matters of the heart.”

“Clarence?” Meg asks, sliding onto the stool next to her. 

Castiel smiles at her, and easy smile that makes his eyes crinkle. “I was wondering if you’d like to see what all I’ve learned from the pizza man some time?”

His question is answered with a the hottest kiss he’s ever experienced as one of Meg’s hands wraps his tie around her tiny fist, pulling him closer, the other hand tangled in his hair. She’s aggressive, biting and nipping at his lip, demanding to taste him. And Castiel gives into her freely. 

**Author's Note:**

> How to make a Lavender Unicorn ;)
> 
> In a highball glass, add  
> 1 1/5 oz Elit Vodka  
> 3/4 oz Lavender honey syrup  
> 2 oz sparking Water  
> 2 drops butterfly tea extract  
> Slowly add 3/4 oz fresh lemon juice to watch the color change!


End file.
